screammtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon James
Brandon James, nicknamed the Lakewood Psycho, was a high school student that was often bullied at George Washington High School in the small town of Lakewood who eventually killed five high school students on the night of October 31st, 1994 before being meeting his demise when he was shot and killed by Lakewood Police on the pier at Wren Lake. Biography Early Years Brandon was born to Cassie James at Lakewood County General Hospital sometime in 1978 (Brandon and Daisy were the same age in 1994, Daisy was 16). At some point during his early ages, Brandon was diagnosed with Proteus syndrome. He had to spend most of his early childhood at Lakewood County General Hospital, being the patient of numerous surgeries at the hospital and eventually becoming one of its residents. The doctors at the hospital designed a special mask to, according to Noah Foster, hold his face together. Sometime later, Brandon was released from the hospital. Adolesence Now released from the hospital, Brandon attended public school, although still having to attend regularly-scheduled doctor appointments. Brandon had a strong bond with his older brother, Troy. At some point in his childhood, he met and became obsessed with a girl named Daisy Anderson. Brandon, on a daily basis, left gifts and letters for Daisy in her treehouse right across the street, forming a very fond relationship between the two. Brandon would later start a job at a bowling alley. During his adolesence, Brandon and Daisy fell in love with eachother. They slept with eachother and later would have a baby together. Not that long after, however, this baby was put up for adoption to keep their relationship a secret. Killing Spree and Death It was October 31st, 1994. George Washington High School was having their annual Halloween dance. Among the attendees was Brandon James, who wanted to surprise Daisy. Brandon found her and decided to take his mask off; exposing his deformed face. Daisy screamed, attracting the attention of some intoxicated jocks nearby. The jocks jumped Brandon, beating him to the floor. Later that night, Brandon found and chased Brett Keener, one of the jocks that attacked him, and his girlfriend through the woods. Brent tripped over a large fallen tree branch, breaking his ankle and knocking him to ground. His girlfriend anxiously tried getting him to get up, but Brandon snuck up behind her and slit her throat. Brent tried to run away from him but failed, Brandon grabbed the tree branch and impaled it through his left eye. Brandon killed three more people that night, attempting to kill a sixth but failing. After the damage had been dealt, Brandon met Daisy at the pier by Wren Lake. Daisy asked him to stop what he was doing. Brandon gave Daisy a carved necklace shaped like a heart, muttering his last words: "All I ever wanted was to be with you", before he was shot multiple times and killed by the police. Daisy watched in horror as Brandon's lifeless corpse fell to the bottom of Wren Lake. Legacy Twenty years later, the baby Brandon and Daisy put up for adoption, now acting under the name Piper Shaw, put up for adoption started her own killing spree as an act of revenge on her mother and half-sister as well as an act of vengeance for her father's untimely death. Piper wore the same mask her father wore twenty years earlier, stealing it from the evidence room at Lakewood County Municipal Records. In one of the evidence papers, Brandon is marked as presumed dead, leaving his fate currently ambiguous. Notes *Brandon shows similarities with Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th and Victor Crowley from Hatchet respectively. *The fact that Brandon killed five students on Halloween is a reference to Michael Myers from the Halloween slasher film series, who kills people on the same night. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Characters